Dangan Ronpa: Death's Roulette
by Rouiss
Summary: When Grimoire Academy starts a new school year, everything will go off with a bang when these new students of the Four Hundred and Forty Fourth class end up getting more than they expected by an insane robotic fox. Now forced into a survival game, who will live and who will die? Will there even be any survivors? (SYOC OPEN 12/18)
1. Chapter 1

A school for the rich and talented. The girl stood outside of the school, a nagging feeling that pestered her throughout the time she looked around the school.

The ominous gate that decided her fate. She was just here for a simple reason. Nothing too important, but nothing that needed to go in detail. She felt so out of place, the nervewracking feeling in her stomach as she tried to calm herself.

She was going to be here for a while after all, the girl made sure she looked proper after all. First impressions were important!

A deep breath, as she fixed her tights. Staring down at her shoes, worrying over the dirt on them. Tucking her blouse inside side of her skirt, and making sure it was exactly above her knees.

Her nails were clean, and her scarf was perfectly matching with her outfit in her opinion at least. Moving her auburn hair behind her ears, and tightly holding onto the scarf with sweaty palms she walked inside of the academy.

Every step filled with nerve wracking anxiety as she stepped in the gates of Grimoire Academy, the extremely elite academy for all sorts of people.

So when she walked inside an incredibly horrible migrane was not expected. As if a thousand knives were embedded into her skull. All of them forcing her eyes to shut in horrible pain, and her head to throb. As if it broke through the layer of protection her physical body provided.

_"Well then. Now that we have started let the games begin~!" _A childish voice - No a mechanical one rang out from somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: ** I know this is short, but there will be 18 students. 9 Boys, 8 Girls. The Application will be on my profile. Freetime Events will be decided by you reviewers as well as relationships between characters, preposterous I know. _Also don't be shocked when it turns out one of your characters is Mastermind. _I will be choosing one character to be the mastermind without telling you, just for suspense you know. Also all characters are Human as I should point out despite the academy's name.


	2. Ab Origine

**UNKNOWN TIME**

**UNKNOWN PERSON**

**ELITE HERO**

**. . . ?**

Ab Origine  
_(From the Origin)_

Two milkmen, go comedy.

Hope. Mankind desperately clings to hope like a child to it's mother in a supermarket. They can lose hope any second when their mother leaves them. In return they are filled with despair. Lost. Without reason.

That is why I will save them from this hell. I will protect them. From that disgusting hope that will just turn them into husks full of despair. They will call me a hero and love me.

Right?

Hope will destroy them.

It will make them all suffer won't it?

Seeing me as a monster would be rather mean. Grimoire Academy tries to put hope into humanity so they're the real monster. I see, I see! If they're the enemies and I'm the hero I can be Elite Hero!

That is my talent. I will save everybody from what will crush them, by turning them to despair they will love me right? But they might turn on me to. Man being this cool hero might suck.

With current world affairs I might as well turn into a messiah for them. But the state of the world is kind of bad. Oh well. I know for sure they'll love it here. Dying a hero doesn't sound as awful as one would think.

Because for sure.

I know.

I am positive about one thing in my whole highschool career. They will love me, though some can call me the Elite Anti-Hero. I know for sure that this is the best way for them to fall into despair. They can hate me all they want, scream, cry, yell, and all despair inducing things will happen. I'm positive they'll love it, but it feels unnerving somehow.

As if I were playing Russian Roulette. As if there was a one out of six chance they'll hate my plan.

_** e OO wAY Th AT ThYE Y wilLh ha ha t e iT . . . .. . ? ? t?**_


End file.
